Dude Looks Like a Zombie
by Dark Lady Eris
Summary: Brian was decked out in full SWAT gear, his own SWAT uniform to be exact. Vince was about to protest, but Leon beat him to it. "No way Bri! You can't wear your own uniform as a costume!" BRIAN/VINCE DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


_Happy Halloween! I know it short, but I wanted to write a little something for everyone today! So here you go! Hope it gives you some laughs. I don't think its that great, but I have a busy day today, and it was the best I could do. Please no rude comments. I do not own the Fast and Furious Franchise, nor any of characters. Have a great Halloween everyone! Brian/Vince Don't like don't read!_

* * *

The annual Halloween bash at the Toretto's was in full swing by the time Brian had gotten off work, looking tired, but still happy and excited to finally be able to attend for once. The last three years Brian worked the night shift and didn't get home to well after the party was over. Vince was also looking forward to having Brian there, three years together and it would be the first Halloween they were actually able to spend together.

It was hard for Brian's excitement not to rub off on him, the man had even suggested a couple's costume, and Vince gladly agreed giving Brian full rein on picking out what they would be. To say he was surprised when the man brought home a fireman outfit for V would have been an understatement. Vince had no idea what Brian considered couple costumes that involved a fireman but he was curious to find out. It had him looking towards the door that led to the basement floor every few minutes waiting for Brian to come up.

He had no idea why Brian just wouldn't tell him, why it had to be so hush hush, but the blonde cop was adamant. He heard the sounds of Brian's boots on the steps before he actually saw the man, and when he did finally see him he couldn't help but sigh in disappointment.

Brian was decked out in full SWAT gear, his own SWAT uniform to be exact. Vince was about to protest, but Leon beat him to it. "No way Bri! You can't wear your own uniform as a costume!"

Brian sighed, and instantly Vince felt tension form in his shoulders. He knew that sigh, that look of tired dread on Brian's face. That wasn't his costume; he had his vest on because he got called into work.

"Not my costume," he said sadly, "just got a call, there is a situation at the park and they called in all SWAT."

Mia frowned, "dangerous then?"

Brian nodded with a sigh, there was time three years ago when Brian had just come back to them, and was learning to adjust to family life that he would have brushed off Mia's question. Hid the fact he was going to do something dangerous, but he had learn that telling them the truth was better. They worried a lot less if they knew the facts. "Someone called in about a disturbance in the park."

"Must be a hell of disturbance if they are calling in SWAT," Dom mentioned standing beside Letty.

"Apparently some guy was...eating another guy."

"What the fuck?" Hector yelled out.

"Yeah," Brian said with a shrug, "they said there are tons of people walking around the park in a drugged up state. They called in about zombies," Brian said the word while rolling his eyes.

"Zombies?" Luis asked voice raising an octane and a half.

"I got to go," Brian said to Vince in particular.

V wasted no time in walking over to Brian and pulling him into a deep kiss. When they pulled apart he put his lips up next to Brian's ear, "You come back to me," he said in whisper like he always did.

"Promise," Brian said with a determined look in his eyes. He gave Vince's arm one more squeeze before walking towards the door. He turned around once more before leaving, "look I was told it's been contained to just that park, but it would be better if everyone stayed here inside, I don't think..."

"We got you Brian," Hector spoke loudly, "no one leaves till we hear from you."

"Thank you," he said relieved.

Everyone nodded at him before he walked out the door and Vince had never felt more thankful of their friends than he did in that moment. He knew what Brian was worried about; knew that Brian would be more able to focus if he knew all his friends and family were safe inside the house, and not out where the danger was.

* * *

They were just wrapping up when Brian's phone rang, he pulled it out of his pocket and saw Dom's name flash on the screen. "Hey Dom, was just about call, it was a shit show down here and we just got done."

Brian heard the voices in the background before Dom spoke. "Was it fucking zombies?" He heard Hector yell out sounding panicked. "Is this the apocalypse?" Luis joined in. They weren't the only two yelling about zombies, there were more voices joining in sounding afraid and slightly on edge.

"Shut it," Dom yelled back before he started speaking to Brian. "You on your way back then?"

"Yeah just got to..."

"O' Conner we missed one!" His partner screamed out from further down the park.

"Shit Dom I gotta go!" He said rushed into the phone before hanging up and running down to where Michaels was.

* * *

It wasn't till after the last guy was in handcuffs that he took the time to really think about what Hector and Luis had been yelling out in the background. He found himself chuckling loudly.

"You losing it there O' Conner?" Michaels asked walking up to him and slapping him lightly on his shoulder.

"No," Brian said still laughing. "Party at my house, and everyone wanted to know why I leaving. I think some of the guest think this was the start of a zombie apocalypse."

Michaels busted out laughing, "for real?"

"Yeah I could hear them yelling about zombies when Dom called me." Brian's face shifted into a devious smile. "Hey you still really good at costume makeup?"

Michaels looked up, "Yeah, you thinking about a little prank?"

Brian nodded, "You in?"

"Hell yes."

* * *

Brian looked up at the house, "Alright so I'll go in acting all zombie crazed and you run in after me yelling out I got bit."

"Really Brian?" A voice called out from the shadows behind the house.

Brian pouted, "how long you've been there?"

Vince stepped out and ruffled Brian's hair with a chuckle, "long enough to know you're not a zombie."

Brian caught Vince's hand and gave it a squeeze, "I guess the question then is, are you in or out?"

"I got a condition," Vince told him, "as soon as you're done with this little prank, you have to change into your costume. Seriously Brian I've been curious for days now."

"Deal," Brian said with a nod, "now go back inside, you can tackle me or something," he finished with leer.

"Oh I'll tackle you alright," Vince said before slapping Brian on the ass and walking away from the two cops.

"You two have a weird relationship," Michaels drawled.

Brian shrugged, "you ready?"

Brian saw the nod from Michaels before he walked quietly up the steps, the door was open so Brian was easily able to walk in without giving anything away by using the handle.

The instant he opened the door he started groaning loudly and using his hands and arms to start reaching around him, trying to grab someone. He couldn't have asked more of a perfect victim when his hands landed on Luis.

Vince had to work really hard at not laughing when Brian grabbed Luis. The man looked like he was about to piss himself. Vince did have to admit Brian looked pretty zombie-like. His clothes were torn, and it looked like he had a huge bite mark on his arm. His skin looked pale, and there was fake blood all round his mouth. Something Luis just noticed if his high pitch scream was anything to go by.

"What the fuck?" Hector yelled out jumping back away from Brian. Luis struggled out of Brian's grip and ran straight for Hector to hide behind him. Honestly that was the funniest shit Vince had ever seen, Hector would throw Luis's ass to the zombies so he had more time to run away before he protected his cousin.

Michaels chose that moment to come busting through the door with his gun drawn for added effect. "O' Conner was bit! We need to restrain him!"

Vince figured it was time for him to tackle his supposed zombie boyfriend. Almost the whole party looked freaked out backing away from Brian, some even screaming in terror. He dived for the blonde and wrestled him (carefully) to the ground. When he had his hands on Brian's arms and each of his legs held down by each of his own he lifted up his head and looked at the blonde with a raised eyebrow. Brian growled once more before losing the act in a fit of laughs.

"What?!" Everyone asked in confusion until Michaels also started laughing followed by Vince.

"You fucking pranked us?" Jesse yelled out in disbelief gabbing at his chest with his hand. "What the hell Brian?"

Brian tried to talk but couldn't stop laughing. Vince chuckled once more while moving his body off of Brian's and helping him up. "I'm sorry," he finally gasped out, "I couldn't help myself, when Dom called and I heard everyone yelling about zombies.

I had to."

"For fuck sakes!" Luis yelled out, "I thought I was goner homie!"

"So what there isn't any zombies?" Some race bunny in the back yelled out.

"No," Brian huffed, "no zombies."

"But the park, you said he was eating some guy, and that bite mark on your arm, and your fucking whiter than usual! And your fucking mouth it looks like you drank fucking blood.

Brian laughed a little more before looking at Hector, "the people at the park were on bath salts."

"Bath salts?" Letty asked, speaking for the first time. The smirk on her face let Brian know that she was fooled by his prank, but thought it was funny.

"Yep, taking bath salts messes with your brain, makes you do crazy shit, act like a..."

"Zombie?" Dom said with a huge grin on his face.

"You knew from the start huh?" Brian asked him.

Dom nodded, "Vince was outside waiting for you, and he just comes inside and then suddenly you appear all zombie crazed...suspicious."

"Damnit," Brian said looking at Vince, "it's your fault I didn't get Dom."

"So what all that shit on you…make up?" Leon asked before Vince could answer Brian.

"Yeah Michaels here does an awesome job at costume make up. Painted my face a shade lighter, added blood to mouth, gave me the bite mark."

"That's awesome," Leon said with a grin.

"Alright zombie," Vince called, "we had a deal."

Brian gave a chuckle, "I'll see ya later Michaels I have to go get my costume on."

"I think I'll stick around if you don't mind, I'm kind of curious what this costume is myself." Michaels looked over at Vince, "he didn't tell anyone." Brian nodded and walked downstairs to change and get the makeup off of his face.

* * *

Brian was taking forever, or at least Vince felt like he was. "How long does it take to put on a costume?" Vince grouched to Dom as he took another Corona out of the fridge.

Dom chuckled, "well he had to take all that make up off, try some patience brother."

"I have been patient! I've been waiting for days! Days Dom."

Both men heard a large amount of whistling and hollering coming from the living room. "What the hell?" Vince asked while walking out of the kitchen.

When he walked through the doorway he felt his mouth fall open in shock. He never expected in a million years to see Brian dressed like that.

Brian was dressed as a...a girl! He had on a long brown wig, with a little make up on his face. What got Vince shifting uncomfortably feeling all too hot all of sudden was the skin tight short ass black dress Brian was wearing. It had red flames at the bottom, and to top it all off Brian was in high as hell red heels. He had never given much thought to what Brian would look like as a woman, but now that he saw it, all he knew was Brian looked hot as fuck.

"Wh..at?" Vince sputtered.

Brian held up a sign that had the word HELP written in black ink, "I'm a damsel in distress," he said with a chuckle. "Get it?"

It didn't take long for Vince's brain to come back online and he was moving quickly to Brian. "Oh I get it," Vince said voice deep and sounding way too raspy. He knelt down slightly and threw Brian up and over his shoulder. Ready to take the man back to their room and do a hundred different naughty things to him.

Brian let out a gasp at suddenly being picked up, "What about the party?"

Vince laughed walking to the steps ignoring everyone's laughs and whoops. "I'm rescuing you," Vince told him. "Like a good fireman does, also I'll show you a real party."

Brian laughed loudly while waving goodbye at everyone from over Vince's shoulder before they disappeared down the stairs.

"Don't think we will be seeing them again tonight," Leon said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Probably not tomorrow either," Letty said with a laugh.

"They have the weirdest relationship," Michaels said clearly surprised by Brian's costume.


End file.
